Our Family (Kim and Tan)
by Jozuna Hakuen
Summary: KangTeuk yang Romantis ? Keluarga Tan alias HanChul yang Ajaib ? Perjodohan ? Yesung dengan Baby Kyu ? Baby Henry ? ada apa sih sebenarnya di sini ? KangTeuk, Hanchul Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Zhoury dan jangan lupakan YeWook.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Family**

Summary :

KangTeuk yang Romantis dengan Keluarga Tan alias HanChul yang Ajaib ? Perjodohan ? Yesung dengan Baby Kyu ? Baby Henry ? ada apa sih sebenarnya di sini ? KangTeuk, Hanchul Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum, Zhoury dan jangan lupakan YeWook.

Gumiho Miho ComeBack !

Dengan cerita aneh-nya lagi dan dengan ultimate Couple-ku KangTeuk Nae Appa n Nae Eomma

Warning :

BL (YAOI), Gajeness

If You Don't Like just Go Out !

I own the story but not the character, so whats the problem ?

I am ELF And Their Shipper

"Hyung . . ."

"Ne. . ."

"Teuki Hyung . . ."

"Ne. . ."

"Saranghaeyo. ." Kangin mencium kening Leetuk yg saat ini bersandar di pundaknya

"Nado Kanginnie" Leeteuk memberikan senyuman termanis-nya untuk Kangin

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi untuk Hyung ?"

"Jinjja ? Bernyayi-lah aku mau mendengar-nya"

Kangin memposisikan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Leeteuk di sofa dan Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Marry U' dari 'Super Junior'

"Naega saranghae jullae . . . ." Kangin sengaja menahan bagian akhir lagu-nya, ia lalu mengeluarkan cincin yang ia letakan di kotak bersayap "Apa jawaban-mu Hyung ?"

Leeteuk yang masih shock karena mendapatkan lamaran Kangin yang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya hanya bisa memandang Kangin tidak percaya dan segera memeluk Kangin dengan air mata bahagia-nya "I do Kanginnie, I do"

Kangin memeluk Leeteuk erat seakan takut kehilangan sosok malaikat yang telah meluluhkan hati seorang iblis seperti-nya. Kangin yang dulu bukan-lah Kangin yang romantic melainkan sosok Iblis yang menjelma menjadi seorang manusia, membunuh adalah pekerjaan utama-nya disamping pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik Café.

"Teuki hyung, maukah kamu menunggu untuk menjadi yang sah 2 tahun lagi ?" Kangin menatap mata Leetuk dalam.

"Apa maksud-mu ? bukankah tadi kamu baru saja melamar-ku ?"Leeteuk cemas mendengar pertanyaan Kangin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, apa tadi hanya lelucon pikirnya.

"Aku melamar-mu terlebih dahulu karena aku takut kehilangan-mu, minggu lalu aku telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti wajib militer lebih awal sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab-ku yang tidak seberapa di bandingkan masa. . " Leeteuk segera menutup mulut Kangin dengan ciumannya, ia tidak mau Kangin mengingat masa lalu-nya yang kelam.

"tidak-kah kamu pikir ini menyulitkan aku Kanginnie, aku membutuhkan-mu sekarang" Leeteuk mulai menangis di pelukan Kangin, sejujurnya ia tidak mau Kangin meninggalkannya sekarang terlebih baru sebulan yang lalu ia kehilangan seluruh keluarga-nya dalam kasus kebakaran, hanya Kangin yang ia punya sekarang dan yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Uljimayo hyung, aku melakukannya karena aku percaya akan kekuatan cinta kita hyung, tidakkah kamu merasakannya ?" Kangin menghapus air mata Leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya

"Tapi tidak sekarang kanginnie, aku masih belum siap. ."

"Hyung mengerti-lah aku ingin segera menjadi Pria yang bisa kamu banggakan, Pria yang bisa menjaga-mu selamanya berada di sisimu hyung, ini adalah saat yang tepat hyung."

Melihat pandangan Kangin serta kata-katanya yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Leeteuk mengangguk setuju walaupun dengan berat hati, memang yang dikatakan Kangin benar, ia-pun ingin segera bersama dengan Kangin sampai akhir hidup-nya tanpa ada beban.

"Asal kamu berjanji untuk kembali pulang menjadi Kangin yang selalu mencintai Park Jungsoo dengan segenap hati dan kekuatannya"

"Aku akan lebih dari itu Hyung, percaya-lah"

2 years pass away

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba" Leeteuk yang saat ini berdiri di depan gerbang tempat pelatihan militer Gwangju menunggu belahan jiwa-nya, menatap tidak sabar kearah pintu gerbang.

Tidak lama kemudian munculah para tentara yang sudah menjalankan wajib milliternya satu persatu menghampiri sanak saudaranya yang sama dengan Leeteuk yakni menunggu kepulangan seseorang.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, sampai gerbang di tutup Kangin tidak juga keluar

"Jeongsohamnida Ahjusshi, apa tentara yang bernama Kim Young Woon tidak keluar hari ini ?" Leeteuk mencoba menahan laju pintu gerbang yang akan menutup dengan menanyakan perihal Kangin pada salah satu penjaga di sana

"Kim Young Woon ? . . ." Ahjusshi itu terlihat berpikir saat mendengar nama Kim Young Woon nama asli Kangin " Ah sayang sekali anak muda, apa kamu tidak di beri kabar oleh salah satu tentara kami, kalau tentara yang bernama Kim Young Woon kami kirim untuk menjaga perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan ? Prestasi-nya sangat bagus sehingga kami mengirim-nya"

Leeteuk nyaris saja jatuh jika saja seseorang di belakangnya tidak segera menangkap-nya. "Aku pulang My Angel"

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara yang selama ini dirindukannya tidak kuasa menahan tangis haru-nya ia segera memeluk orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kangin. .

"Young Woon-ah ? bukan kah kamu dikirim ke perbatasan oleh Jendral ?" Ahjusshi yang tadi mengabarkan Leeteuk bagaikan melihat hantu saat melihat Kangin sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Bahkan seorang Jendral-pun tidak akan bisa mencegah-ku untuk bisa menemui-nya" Kangin semakin memeluk Leeteuk erat, dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Leeteuk.

Ahjusshi tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala-nya "Anak muda jaman sekarang" kali ini ia benar-benar menutup gerbangnya rapat.

"Maaf karena aku sedikit terlambat" Kangin berbisik di telinga Leeteuk

"Asal kamu kembali seberapa lama-pun kamu terlambat aku tidak apa-apa asal kamu pulang Kanginnie" Leeteuk masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan Kangin dan Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

5 years pass away

"Appa, irreona !" seorang gadis kecil dengan gummy smile mencoba membangukan orang yang ia panggil Appa tadi, tidak lupa boneka monyet kesayangannya yang ia pakai untuk ia pakai membangunkan sang Appa.

"Hyukkie, itu tidak sopan" seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang kali ini dengan wajah imutnya yang keterlauan dengan bibir shape M-nya yang ia kerucutkan karena ketidak sopan-an sang adik "Nea aboji, ppali ireona. . Eomma sedang memasak Sup Japache kesukaan Aboji, kalau Aboji tidak segera bangun nanti Sup-nya akan Hyukkie dan Minnie habiskan. . "

Eunhyuk yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan ajaib Hyung Imut-nya, "Hyung itu namanya curhat bukan membangunkan, mana ada orang membangunkan orang tidur dengan bercerita yang ada orang-nya malah tidur lagi. ."

Kangin, Appa mereka yang sekarang menjadi objek sumber keributan pagi ini sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi, ia hanya senang menggoda 2 aegya yang menggemaskan ini, dan tanpa aba-aba ia malah menarik 2 aegya-nya untuk ikut tidur bersamanya membuat 2 aegya-nya berteriak histeris,

"KYaaaaa ! Eomma kita di serang rakun jahat !" teriak keduannya, pasalnya orang yang bisa melepaskan kekangan Kangin hanyalah Leeteuk orang yang tadi mereka panggil Eomma.

"Yeobo, berhentilah menggoda Aegya, bangun dan segera membersihkan diri, keluraga Tan sebentar lagi akan datang untuk sarapan bersama" Teriak Leeteuk dari dapur.

Hari ini adalah hari special Karena teman lama Leeteuk, Tan Hangeng yang baru saja pulang dari China bersama anak istrinya akan datang berkunjung, dan saat ini Leeteuk sedang sibuk di dapur di bantu Ryeowook yang biasa di panggil Wookie, jangan salah walaupun umur Wookie baru 5 tahun ia sudah pintar memasak, yang ia pelajari secara otodidak. Sedangkan anak yang saat-nya nanti akan menjadi Seme satu-satunya di keluarga Kim menggantikan sang Appa yakni Siwon sedang sibuk menata meja makan tampak tidak peduli dengan kelakuan para hyung-nya yang sibuk dengan Appa mereka di atas sana.

"Eomaaaaa !" terdengar suara Sungmin aka Minnie dan Hyukkie dari arah tangga, pasalnya mereka baru saja dilepaskan sang Appa yang saat ini sedang mandi,, dan bisa kalian lihat kalau rambut mereka habis di acak-acak Kangin

"Aigoo, Aigoo putra manis Eomma. Kemari akan eomma rapihkan rambut kalian" Leeteuk segera membawa Minnie dan Hyukkie ke ruang tamu untuk ia rapihkan rambutnya, Siwon dan Wookie yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng Maklum.

Belum beres Leeteuk membereskan rambut kedua putra manja-nya terdengar tangisan dari anak bungsu keluarga Kim, Henry nama baby yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih tidur tenang di box bayi-nya, Kangin yang saat ini sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Leeteuk membereskan rambut Minnie dan Hyukkie karena semua anak di keluraga Kim pasti akan mencari sang Eomma saat mereka terbangun bahkan Siwon sekalipun

"Ting Tong "

"Biar Minnie yang buka Wookie" kata Sungmin yang saat ini sudah kembali rapih, Ryeowook yang tadi berinisiatif akan membuka pintu kembali duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Appanya di ikuti Siwon di sisi Kangin yang satu-nya lagi, semenjak tadi Wookie dan Siwon menonton saat sang Appa menyisir rambut hyung-hyung tertua mereka.

"Selamat datang, keluarga Tan ahjusshi" Sungmin segera membungkuk hormat kearah tamu yang semenjak pagi di tunggu kehadirannya.

"Omona, Teuki Hyung anak-mu manis sekali !" Suara Kim Heechul yang saat ini berubah menjadi Tan Heechul segera menggelegar di teras rumah keluarga Kim, baby yang tadi sedang di gendong-nya pun ia serahkan pada sang suami aka Tan Hangeng dan ia sendiri langsung mengangkat Minnie dalam gendongannya. "Yeobo, Anak ini manis sekali bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja dengan salah satu anak kita"

"Mmmaaaa. . " baby yang berada dalam gendongan Hangeng bergerak gelisah sesaat setelah mendengar celotehan sang Eomma.

"Eomma, aku rasa Kyunnie menyukai anak ini" Yesung anak tertua keluraga Tan ikut buka suara.

"Kamu tahu dari mana Sung-ie ?"Sahut Hangeng yang sekarang sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Baba sudah berapa lama hidup bersama Yesung-ie hyung ? ia kan makhluk unik dengan segala keajaibannya" Donghae yang semenjak tadi sibuk menganggu Kibum adik-nya bermain PSP akhirnya ikut masuk dalam percakapan konyol itu. . .

"Eomma, kelakuan Eomma itu sangat tidak masuk akal, Bahkan anak yang ada dalam gendongan eomma belum berumur 10 tahun" Zhoumi anak mereka yang sejak kecil sudah mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata berusaha menghentikan percakapan konyol ini.

"Aigo Minnie, kenapa tidak disuruh masuk ?" Leeteuk yang tadi mendengar teriakan Heechul segera menghampiri tamu-tamunya sambil menggendong Henry, "Kajja, masuk" Kangin yang mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang segera menarik Hangeng dan Heechul ke ruang makan di ikuti para Aegya mereka.

Eunhyuk, Siwon, serta Ryeowook sudah duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk meminta Kangin untuk menyiapkan kursi khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan Henry. "Maafkan atas keributan tadi Teuki Hyung" Hangeng yang merasa bersalah keluarga-nya telah mengganggu ketenangan keluarga Kim di pagi hari.

"Tidak apa-apa Hankyung-ah, lagi pula aku juga pasti akan berteriak histeris kalau melihat anak-anak kalian yang imut-imut ini" Leeteuk tidak tahan mencubit pipi Kibum yang gembil seperti pipi Suami-nya itu

"Kami Tampan Ahjumma, yang imut hanya Kibum" sorak Yesung, Zhou Mi, Donghae serempak.

"Mmmaaa !" bahkan Kyuhyun juga ikut bersorak dengan bahasa-nya

"Yang imut hanya Kibum, karena kami adalah ultimate seme di masa depan nanti seperti Baba !" kali ini Si sulung Yesung yang angkat bicara

Sontak saja hal ini membuat para Bumonim tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Siwon serta Kibum mengambil inisiatif untuk menyumpal para bumonim dengan ayam goreng buatan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook, dan kali ini Donghae dan Hyukkie yang tertawa sampai mereka tersedak susu mereka, Ryeowook yang melihat kelakuan ajaib orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk focus pada sarapannya. Dan Yesung yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini malah menggeser tempat duduk-nya mendekat pada Ryeowook dan ikut menikmati sarapan pagi-nya.

Dan mari kita lihat Zhoumi serta Sungmin yang kini sibuk dengan para Baby, "Minnie siapa nama adik-mu ini ?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin yang kini sibuk mengamati Kyuhyun di kursi bayi-nya.

"Namanya Henry" Jawab Sungmin

"Henry ? aku rasa ia lebih cocok di panggil Mochi, lihat saja Pipi-nya" Zhoumi sekarang sibuk mencubit pipi Henry.

Sepertinya mereka sudah memilih pasangannya masing-masing. .

"Aku rasa kita sudah tahu siapa saja yang akan kita Jodohkan Ge" Kangin yang sudah lepas dari ayam sumpalannya mulai mengamati kelakuan para aegya.

"Hahaha, aku rasa begitu. Lagipula para eomma juga terlihat sangat bersemangat" Hankyung melirik Leeteuk dan Heechul yang kini sibuk mengabadikan moment couple di sekelilingnya.

"Apa di rumah ini tidak ada yang bisa bersikap normal ?" Ucap Siwon dengan helaan nafas-nya

"Ini rumah-mu yang berarti kamu juga sama tidak normalnya" sahut Kibum.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongmal Gomawo para readers. .

Aku sendiri gak nyangka bakalan dapat review dari kalian,

Niat awal-nya itu iseng-iseng dan bakalan stuck sampai di sana. . .

Tapi berhubung banyak yang minta lanjut bakalan aku lanjut deh ceritannya ^^

Dan mengenai typo yang ada di Chap 1 aku minta maaf ya, "5 years pass away" harusnya aku tulis "10 years pass away" hhee

Maklum newbie aku disini. .

Ok dah ! langsung aja kita masuk ke cerita

Warning :

BL, Mpreg, Gajeness, Typo

I only own the story !

I'm ELF and their SHIPPER

"Dasar keluarga ajaib"

"Keluarga aneh"

"Keluarga berisik"

"keluarga tidak sopan"

Bisa kalian tebak siapa mereka ? yap mereka adalah Sibum couple, mereka kini sedang duduk di depan TV dengan benda kesayangan masing-masing, Siwon dengan alkitab-nya, Kibum dengan buku ensiklopedi-nya.

"Pastur wanna be"

"Snow White jadi-jadian"

"Tampang Kuda"

"Pipi Mochi"

"Hey, itu panggilan Henry dari-ku" ZhouMi yang semenjak tadi sibuk dengan Baby Henry gerah juga mendengar pertikaian antara Calon Seme Satu-satunya keluarga Kim dan Calon Uke satu-satunya keluarga Tan.

Pertengkaran berawal dari kejadian di meja makan tadi sebenarnya dan sekarang terus berlanjut, para bumonim yang mendengarnya juga tidak berniat memisahkan, mereka malah sibuk mengambil foto anak mereka dengan calon pasang-an mereka nanti.

"Diam kamu koala/tiang listrik" sahut Sibum kompak

"Ish ! dasar duo Aneh !" Cibir Zhoumi, kini ia kembali mencubiti pipi Henry yang menurutnya seperti mochi, sedangkan Henry yang pipi-nya sudah merah malah tertawa senang.

"Chullie-ah, lihat pasangan Sibum di sana" Leeteuk yang sedang meneguk segelas Air menyeggol Heechul yang juga tengah meneguk air-nya, mereka kelelahan rupanya.

"Aigo, manis sekali Bummie-ku. ." Heechul mulai bersemangat kembali karena moment Sibum yang langka.

"Kajja, Teuki-ah !" Heechul kembali menarik tangan Leeteuk. Hankyung dan Kangin yang saat ini tengah menikamati Moccachino buatan Kangin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka pasrah.

"Terlalu bersemangat"

"Bahkan umur para Aegya belum ada yang genap 10 tahun ge. ." .

"Annyeong Kyunnie. . naega Minnie, mulai sekarang Kyunnie akan selalu Minnie jaga biar tidak ada yang berani dengan Kyunnie. Biarpun imut dan manis Minnie sudah diajarkan Martial arts loh sama Appa, Siwonnie juga sudah belajar Taekowondo, oh iya Minnie juga lumayan bisa memasak loh walaupun tidak sehebat Wookie, uhm. . " Sungmin tampak berpikir " oh iya, Minnie juga pintar menari, Hyukkie yang mengajarkan loh, dan yang paling penting Minnie ini imut-loh" Sungmin mulai memperagakan jurus-jurus Aegyo-nya di depan Baby Kyu yang kini sedang berada di kereta dorong.

"Minnie hyung, berhentilah mempromosikan diri, baby Kyu itu masih kecil dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengerti dengan semua omongan Hyung" Hyukkie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyung imut-nya yang sedang berceloteh ria, jengah dengan kelakuan hyung-nya yang seperti sedang ikut take me out di depan baby Kyu.

"Tuk" Tiba-tiba saja botol susu mampir di kepala Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang menceramahi hyung-nya, dan pelaku utama-nya adalah makhluk evil di dalalm kereta bayi.

"hhaaaaa. ." seketika menggelegar tawa dari Sungmin juga Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk yang terkena serangan Kyuhyun.

"Appo. . ." Eunhyuk mengelus kepala-nya yang terkena botol susu.

"Makan-nya jangan ngomomng sembarangan dengan Kyunnie, dia itu baby super tahu, lihat bahkan sekarang kita bisa lihat seriangai evil khas Eomma" Donghae menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk-nya dan tidak di sia-sia-kan Kyuhyun untuk mengigit jari Donghae.

"Hhhaaa. . ." sekarang gantian Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tertawa

"Ish ! Kyunnie nakal, hyung-kan sedang membela-mu" Donghae menatap sengit Kyuhyun dan dibalas tak kalah sengit oleh Kyuhyun. Benar-benar baby super.

"Ckckck, dasar makhluk 2 alam, ayo kita pergi dari sini Kyunnie, nanti kita ketularan babo lagi" Sungmin mendorong kereta Kyuhyun menjauh dari HaeHyuk.

"Ish, dasar Hyung tidak becus" Eunhyuk yang kesal karena mainannya bersama Sungmin di bawa pergi sungmin menyalahkan Donghae.

"Enak saja, aku yang disalahkan, salah-mu sendiri baby Kyu pergi"

"Salah-mu muka ikan"

"apa katamu ?" Donghae tidak terima rupanya di panggil muka Ikan, sekalipun ia penyuka Ikan

"Muka Ikan, apa kurang jelas ? MUKA IKAN"

"Ish! Dasar Uke berwajah monyet!"

"Mwo ?" Sekarang Eunhyuk yang tidak terima disamakan dengan monyet

"Ikan amis"

"Monyet berisik"

"Huwaaaaa ! Eomma !" Eunhyuk memanggil bala bantuan dari Sang Eomma rupanya, tapi apa mau dikata Sang Eomma sedang sibuk mengabadikan moment Sibum. Alhasil sang Appa-lah yang menghampiri-nya. .

"Aigoo. . ada apa ini Hae ?" Hankyung yang mengikuti Kangin dari belakang segera bertanya pada aegya-nya, pasal-nya di TKP hanya ada mereka berdua.

"hiks . . hiks. . Hae bilang wajah Hyukkie seperti Monyet ahjushi. . hiks" Eunhyuk mengadu pada Hankyung, dirinya kini tengah di gendong Kangin yang mencoba menghentikan tangis-nya.

"Anak apa yang tampan kenapa berkata seperti itu ? Hyukkie itu anak yang manis, coba lihat" Hankyung berinisiatif menggendong Donghae dan membawa-nya mendekat pada Eunhyuk "Lihat, dia manis-kan ?"

"Uhm. . " Donghae reflek mengangguk, melihat tampang Hyukkie sekarang sudah pasti berkata begitu, bagaimana tidak mata sembab, bibir mengerucut, serta bekas air mata yang mengenang di pipi yang merah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "tapi tadi, Hyukkie juga mengatai Hae Muka Ikan baba. ." Sekarang Donghae yang gantian mengadu pada Baba-nya.

"Benarkah Hyukkie ?" Kangin bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kangin.

"Ne, appa. . mianhae. Habis tadi gara-gara Hae. Minnie hyung membawa Kyunnie pergi padahal Hyukkie masih mau bermain dengan Kyunnie"

"Ahjusshi, biarkan saja makhluk 2 ini bermain bersama lagipula mereka berdua itu cocok, sama-sama berisik" Yesung tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Ryeowook di belakang Hangkyung.

"Omona !" Hangkyung yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung tentu saja kaget mendengar suara Yesung."Yesung-ie bisakah kamu hilangkan kebiasaan aneh-mu, datang secara tiba-tiba" Donghae mengelus dada Baba-nya reflek, karena kedua tangan Hankyung kini tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

Tanpa memperdulikan penyakit Jantung Baba-nya yang nyaris kambuh karena kelakuannya Yesung malah pergi berlalu begitu saja sambil menarik Ryeowook bersama-nya.

"Ge, gweanchana ?" Kangin tampak peduli pada Gege-nya yang kini masih merasakan shock gara-gara kelakuan anak-nya sendiri. "Aku harap Ryeowook tidak terpengaruh dengan kelakuan aneh Yesung" Kangin menggeleng prihatin.

"Sung-ie hyung, apa kamu ingin makan sesuatu ? Wookie bisa masakan" Ryewook dan Yesung yang kini duduk di pantry dapur tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, serasa dunia milik berdua.

"Kalau boleh hyung maunya makan Wookie" Yesung mencopy kata-kata Baba-nya yang biasa di pakai Baba-nya di malam hari, jangan tanya darimana Yesung mendengarnya, diam-diam ia suka jalan-jalan sendiri di malam hari di sekitar rumahnya.

"Hah ? makan Wookie ? Wookie tidak bisa di makan Hyung, mian . ." Ryeowook yang memang polos tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di omongkan Yesung.

"Ckckck, Hyung masih kecil sudah mesum" Zhoumi lagi-lagi hadir diantara couple lainnya dan tentu saja bersama Henry dan kereta dorong-nya, sama seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dimana ada Zhoumi di situ ada Henry.

"Diam kau Lolipop" Yesung membalas kata-kata Zhoumi.

"Ada-nya juga Lolicon kali Hyung. ." Zhoumi menggeleng prihatin atas ke-Babo-an Hyung tertua-nya. Dan jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Zhoumi di dapur, jawabannya adalah Zhoumi sedang membuatkan Susu untuk Henry.

"Lolicon itu kalau Pria yang menyukai gadis dibawah umurnya, kalau lollipop itu Pria yang menyukai pria di bawah umur, seperti kamu dan Sungmin"

"Ck,mana ada yang seperti itu. ."

"tentu saja ada, bukti-nya kau dan Sungmin" Yesung yang merasa tempat-nya dan Ryeowook terganggu, memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tempat lain.

"Cckckc, Mochi kalau besar jangan seperti mereka ya, seperti Mimi Ge saja lebih baik" Zhoumi mencoba berbicara pada Baby Mochi yang kini sibuk meminum susu yang tadi baru saja Zhoumi buatakan.

Kembali pada pasangan Sibum, karena merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan kedua Eomma mereka, mereka berusaha mengecoh kedua Eomma dengan meminta para Eomma untuk membuatkan mereka cemilan dan mereka kini kabur ke taman belakang keluarga Kim lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Kelakuan mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang Hard Shipper dibandingkan seorang Eomma" Gerutu Kibum

"Biar bagaimana-pun mereka itu Eomma kita yang telah melahirkan kita, sopan-lah sedikit" Siwon mencoba memperingatkan.

"Dasar pastur jadi-jadi-an"

"jangan mulai lagi." Siwon berusaha menghindari debat kusir mereka, karena tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan lagi.

Baru saja Kibum hendak menyahut, terdengar suara dari balik pohon.

"Teuki dan Chullie sangat bersemangat, sudah seharusnya kita juga besemangat Ge" terdengar suara Kangin

"Aku rasa juga begitu, hahaha" kini tawa Hankyung yang terdengar.

"Baiklah, untuk awal siapa yang akan kita kirim ke pelaminan terlebih dahulu ?"

"Uhm, aku rasa Siwon dan Kibum boleh juga, mereka berdua sangat serasi dan dewasa. Bagaimana menurut-mu Kangin-ah ?"

"Ide yang bagus, lagipula Siwon itu jagoan-ku satu-satu-nya"

"Begitu juga Bummie, dia itu Princess satu-satu-nya di keluarga Tan"

Siwon dan Kibum yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan para Appa, menatap horror satu sama lain.

"Mereka serius ?" bisik Siwon dan Kibum kompak.

"Dunia ini sudah gila" Kibum terduduk lemas. Siwon menggeleng prihatin.

"Sabar-lah Bummie, lagi pula Aku juga tidak menolak kalau kamu nanti yang di jodohkan sama aku"

Kibum shock mendengar penuturan Siwon "Sudah aku duga, hanya aku yang normal".

END

Mian, kalo akhir-nya masih gantung, Niatnya Miho bakalan lanjutin masing-masing cerita Mereka di cerita yang berbeda, jadi tunggu-in aja ya ^^

Klo boleh tanya, readers ada yang pernah nonton Hello Baby-nya MBLAQ gk ? klo iya kalian bisa lihat chemistry 87line couple (Seungho x GO) gk disana ? Niatnya nanti aku mau buat cerita soal mereka, hhee

Salam Shipper !


End file.
